


Next Page

by Namless



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Super Hero, Amnesia, Angst, College, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Sharing a Bed, Short Stories, Underage Smoking, Vampires, collections of short stories, high school sweethearts, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namless/pseuds/Namless
Summary: Collections of short works based on twitter bots prompts for various Monsta X ships. The first works are extremely short due to Twitter's format so please be aware of that.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun & Son Hyunwoo, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 9





	1. Nostalgia

It was strange how everything felt so distant and yet so close in Hyungwon's mind. The days from before... this. A loud clang on his left took him out of his reverie. Changkyun was rubbing a hand on the back of his head. Once upon a time, Changkyun would've yelled or whined.

Not anymore though, not with that huge scar on his throat. Changkyun glanced over his shoulder, ade a brief hand sign that indicated Hyungwon he was fine. The plane carcass was the way they left it three years ago, just a tad bit dusty.


	2. No goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sad here with Hyungwon and Changkyun.

Hyungwon put down the knife, setting aside the cutting board with a clang, pressing the heel of his palms on his eyes. He let out a sniffling sound. He heard the buzz of the hologram closer which meant Changkyun had moved. 

"Hyung don't cry." 

Hyungwon snorted, moving a hand away to peek at Changkyun's pixelated image. Oh, the irony of him being in the middle of cutting onions.

"We didn't even say goodbye." Hyungwon murmured, throat tight.

"I'm sorry hyung, really..."

Hyungwon felt his eyes sting more, then the message ended, Changkyun's image vanishing.


	3. Cute boy with sad eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some WonKyun and fake dating ~

"Why me? I'm the least plausible boyfriend you could come up with."

Hoseok sighed, broad shoulders sagging under the metaphorical weight of the universe on them.

"I know we're kind of polar opposites but you're the only one who can."

It was Changkyun's turn to sigh now. Changkyun had a soft spot for boys with sad eyes; and Hoseok was definitely unaware of how he looked with his pouting lips, gaze slightly downcast as he was trying to come up with a reason to convince Changkyun without apparently giving out why he needed a fake boyfriend.

"Fine, I'll do it." Changkyun said, hands lifted in capitulation.

Hoseok managed to look even more like a kicked puppy before his face shifted, splitting in such a bright smile that Changkyun totally forgot what they were actually talking about.


	4. Under the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the premice for Instantanés so obviously it's ChangHyuk in a high school setting.

Minhyuk wondered how he had never felt so alive before. It was like turning back time, being six again, running and jumping in puddles while holding Changkyun's hand. Changkyun who giggled wholeheartedly, trying to carefully balance himself after each jump with his left wrist still in a cast. His uniform started to cling to his skin, making his movements more clumsy.

Minhyuk tugged on Changkyun's sleeve as he failed to stay upright after another jump, pulling him in his arms.

Changkyun kept laughing "Sorry hyung..." he said breathlessly.

Minhyuk answered on the same tone that it's okay, half-drunk from the lack of air and dizzy from having looked at Changkyun so much. Despite water falling by buckets on them, it felt warm. 

"What?" Changkyun asked, hints of giggles still tangled in his voice.

Minhyuk simply leant down, bumping their foreheads. Felt Changkyun's right hand gripping his elbow, taking in a shuddering breath. Minhyuk ignored his heart hammering in his ears, trying to read Changkyun's face. Changkyun who glanced at Minhyuk's lips while licking his own.

It was clumsy, hesitant, Minhyuk barely touching Changkyun's face w his hand; it grew softer, lighter as they breathed and laughed into each other, downpour on their shoulders and childhood like puddles at their feet forgotten in favour of the sun in their lungs and on their lips.


End file.
